In a televison antenna there is a continuous tubular element called a wave guide running from the transmitter to the top of the mast. The wave guide is made of a plurality of bolted together tubular sections starting at the transmitter and terminating at the mast top. Each section is rectangular in cross section and of a length permitting it to be readily handled by the construction crew. To facilitate connection of the successive wave guide sections, each section has a rectangular flange welded to its upper end and rectangular flange welded to its lower end. These flanges are of complementary construction whereby when the next section is lowered into position to engage the previous installed section the flanges as they engage will direct themselves together to create both electrical and gas sealing engagement. The engaged flanges are bolted together to provide a permanently secure joint.
It should be mentioned here that the wave guide on leaving the transmitter is customarily in horizontal position turning to the vertical on reaching the mast. For easy reference hereinafter the upper end of each section of the wave guide will be the end farthest from the transmitter regardless of the sections position in space.